


Assistant

by EternalWhiteRose



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, All Human AU, Fluff, M/M, meet cute, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalWhiteRose/pseuds/EternalWhiteRose
Summary: Ken works at the library and has had his eye on a fellow student that comes in every single day during the hours he was there.Prompt: I'm a librarian's assistant and you come in every day after you get done with uni classes and I see what books you check out





	Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on September 10th, 2015 on Fanfiction Dot Net under the name Eternal White Rose  
> -unedited-

Ever since Ken was little, he’d adored books. The way the words blended together into a beautifully woven story, filled cover to cover with sometimes romance, other times drama, maybe some sadness and at times jokes. The smell of brand new books, the obvious signs of love and care for those that have seen their years. If he could, he’d die surrounded by them. Buried holding his favorite novel at the time of his end, whenever that may be.

But, for now, working as an assistant librarian at his university’s library would do just fine.

He liked his job. He got payed a fair amount and if things were slow, he would just hide himself away in the shelves and read book after book, analyze poem after poem, until the bell would ring (why was there a _bell_ in a library, he’d never fathom) at the front door, signaling that someone had entered. He’d then mark his book with whatever bookmark he’d brought with him, and put in back in the shelf in a spot he’d remember.

So far, his favorite guest was a fellow university student that came in every single day during his shift. He’d take out a different book every time he visited, and Ken would go into the computer and see what he’d checked out. It would always be something relevant to school--a book about math, history novels, science textbooks, the list went on.

One day, when he was putting the books that have been returned back into their proper places, he felt the presence of another student slide in beside him in the small aisle. He took a mere glance in that direction, usually ready to start ignoring that person, but his breath stopped in his throat at the sight of that all familiar blond head he knew best. Now that he got a closer look, he could see the darkened roots--proof that this kid dyed his hair.

Ken’s movements slowly became sloppy. His hand-eye coordination wasn’t how it usually would be, and he almost dropped various books on his toes. He was making a fool out of himself, and in front of the guy he’d had his eyes on for a while now at that! But it seemed like the blond student didn’t really mind, either that or he found it humorous, judging by the small smile drawn on his lips.

The blond had finally fished out a book from the shelf, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small stack of sticky notes and a pen, quickly scribbling something down onto the yellow paper. He walked by Ken, and the dark haired boy felt a pull at the back pocket of his jeans, before the blond’s body disappeared to the front desk.

Ken leaned against the bookshelf and patted his back pocket, reaching in and pulling out the sticky note that his crush had been writing on. He unfolded it and felt his face flush.

_Nagachika Hideyoshi. Want to meet up for some coffee? XXX-XXX-XXXX_

He’d scored. Ken had never been more happy to be an assistant at his university’s library.

**Author's Note:**

> i used to do this thing where id copy a bunnnch of au prompts into my notebook and then open it randomly and choose one
> 
> i think i might do that again
> 
> it was a simpler time
> 
> just like tokyo ghoul was a simpler time


End file.
